Cardiac rhythm management systems are used to treat heart arrhythmias. Pacemaker systems are commonly implanted in patients to treat bradycardia (i.e., abnormally slow heart rate). A pacemaker system includes an implantable pulse generator and leads which form the electrical connection between the implantable pulse generator and the heart. An implantable cardioverter defibrillator (“ICD”) is used to treat tachycardia (i.e., abnormally rapid heart rate). An ICD also includes a pulse generator and leads that deliver electrical energy to the heart.
The leads coupling the pulse generator to the cardiac muscle are commonly used for delivering an electrical pulse to the cardiac muscle, for sensing electrical signals produced in the cardiac muscle, or for both delivering and sensing. The leads are susceptible to categorization according to the type of connection they form with the heart. An endocardial lead includes at least one electrode at or near its distal tip adapted to contact the endocardium (i.e., the tissue lining the inside of the heart). An epicardial lead includes at least one electrode at or near its distal tip adapted to contact the epicardium (i.e., the tissue lining the outside of the heart). Finally, a myocardial lead includes at least one electrode at or near its distal tip inserted into the heart muscle or myocardium (i.e., the muscle sandwiched between the endocardium and epicardium). Some leads have multiple spaced apart distal electrodes at differing polarities and are known as bipolar type leads. The spacing between the electrodes can affect lead performance and the quality of the electrical signal delivered or sensed through the heart tissue.
The lead typically includes a flexible conductor surrounded by an insulating tube or sheath that extends from the electrode at a distal end to a connector pin at a proximal end. Endocardial leads are typically delivered transvenously to the right atrium or ventricle and commonly employ tines at the distal end for engaging the trabeculae.
The treatment of congestive heart failure (“CHF”), however, often requires left ventricular stimulation either alone or in conjunction with right ventricular stimulation. For example, cardiac resynchronization therapy (“CRT”) (also commonly referred to as biventricular pacing) is an emerging treatment for heart failure which requires stimulation of both the right and the left ventricle to increase cardiac output. Left ventricular stimulation requires placement of a lead in or on the left ventricle near the apex of the heart. One technique for left ventricular lead placement is to expose the heart by way of a thoracotomy. The lead is then positioned so that one or more electrodes contact the epicardium or are embedded in the myocardium. Another method is to advance an epicardial lead endovenously into the coronary sinus and then advance the lead through a lateral vein of the left ventricle. The electrodes are positioned to contact the epicardial surface of the left ventricle.
The left ventricle beats forcefully as it pumps oxygenated blood throughout the body. Repetitive beating of the heart, in combination with patient movement, can sometimes dislodge the lead from the myocardium. The electrodes may lose contact with the heart muscle, or spacing between electrodes may alter over time. It is also sometimes necessary to remove the leads. However, leads of the type described above can be difficult to remove.
There is a need therefore, for an improved myocardial lead system suitable both for chronic implantation and for later removal.